


HEAVY-HEARTED DINNER

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Kevin walked into Pop's with Moose during Joaquin's shift.





	HEAVY-HEARTED DINNER

Joaquin felt like he was being stabbed in the heart with a butcher knife when the bell tinkled and Kevin Keller walked in, holding hands with Moose Mason. He knew it was bound to happen when he picked up a waiter job at  _Pop's_  but, he needed the money. 

The two lovers chose a booth at the back of the diner and sat down. Moose's back was facing the diner so, unlike Kevin, he didn't see the familiar face behind the counter.  _Shit_.

All happiness washed from Kevin's face as he caught his ex's bright eyes. 

''Keller? Everything's okay?'' the Bulldog asked, sensing the change on his boyfriend's feature.

Kevin tore his eyes from Joaquin and explained the situation to Moose in a hushed voice. 

''Do you want to leave? We could go to another diner if you-'' Moose suggested but Kevin shook his head and smiled tightly. 

''No. It's fine,'' he said. Before Moose could insist, Joaquin walked up to their table to take their orders. 

''Hi. Welcome to Pop's. What can I get you?'' the Serpent asked, offering the couple a small, forced smile. 

Although it was rude to not look at the waiter when giving them your order or return their smile, Kevin stared at the table top while Joaquin was there in order to shield his healing heart from hurting again. He could feel the Serpent's eyes on him and it took all of Kevin's will to not look up.

To Kevin's relief, Moose told their orders so he wouldn't have to speak to his ex boyfriend. Noting everything down, Joaquin told they boys he'll return with their milkshakes in a minute and left to repeat the orders to Pop in the kitchen. 

Aware of Kevin's past with Joaquin, Pop decided to bring the lovebirds' orders himself and told Joaquin to take control of the grill for a few minutes saying his eyebrows were getting sweaty from the heat of the grill. The raven haired boy frowned but replaced Pop anyway. 

After all,  _he_  was the boss.

Joaquin flipped a few burgers and friend some onion rings until the old man popped his head inside the kitchen fifteen minutes later and told Joaquin to return to the front. 

As Joaquin was exiting the kitchen, he came nose to nose with Kevin Keller. ''Sorry,'' Joaquin apologized. ''I should've watched where I was going.''

''I didn't know you worked here,'' Kevin said truthfully. ''If I had known I wouldn't have come here with Moose tonight, I-''

Joaquin stopped him. ''It's a diner, Kev.  _Everyone_  can come here whenever.'' 

''I know.'' Kevin fiddled with the hem of his sweater, hesitating if he should say his next words or not. ''I'm sorry I didn't say hi or looked at you when you took our orders. It's just- Seeing you here was one of the hardest thing in my life.''

Kevin knew Joaquin was back in town but he hadn't seen him since his return. The brunet had stopped counting the nights he almost got into his dad's truck and drove to the Serpent's campsite. He had to reason himself because it would be so easy to return to his old ways and give his heart to Joaquin again. But, his heart was only starting to heal and Kevin feared he wouldn't be able to handle another heartbreak if Joaquin was to leave again.

And, his dad would _never_  accept his son dating a Southside Serpent. 

So Kevin ignored his impulses and stayed with Moose.

Joaquin scoffed, not sharing Kevin's opinion. ''You're wrong.'' Kevin pulled his eyebrows in confusion. '' _Seeing_  your ex isn't the hardest thing. The hardest thing is watching someone you  _love_ , love someone else.''

 _Oh no_. Did Joaquin just confess his love to Kevin? Joaquin started to panic internally and thank god his big confession wasn't the part the brunet had picked up. 

''I don't love Moose. I mean, we- I'm not there yet,'' Kevin said, stumbling a little over his words.  _And I don't think I will ever be_ , he added to himself. 

It took a few seconds for Kevin to catch on and realize what the Serpent had said. He was shook. '' _Wait_? Did you say that-''

''I love you. I love you with all my heart, Kev, I-''

''If you love me, why did you leave me?'' Kevin asked, pain and bitterness in his voice. 

Joaquin drew an intake breath as guilt settled in his guts. He knew his departure had caused Kevin pain but now that his true feelings were out, he could imagine the wave of pain the brunet must be going trough. Old wounds from his healing heart had re-opened and it's gonna take something stronger than band-aids to patch them up.

''Are you really asking this? Do you think I had a  _choice_? Do you think I  _wanted_  to leave?'' 

''It's not my fault if your and FP's plan was shitty,'' Kevin called back without thinking. 

Joaquin chuckled dryly. ''Right. Because I  _chose_  to be a part of this fucked up murder-''

''That's not what I meant,'' Kevin reformulated.

''You insinuated it.'' 

With a nod, Kevin gave him reason. Why was love so complicated? If Joaquin loved him and Kevin loved him back, shouldn't they be together? ''When did we go wrong?'' 

The Serpent shrugged. ''I don't know? Maybe when I threw a body into the river?'' 

'' _Joaquin_ ,'' Kevin scolded, not liking when the boy talked low about himself. He wasn't a bad person and Joaquin needed to realize it. He had a good heart despite the all wrong decisions he made in his past.

Instead of letting his ex lecture him, Joaquin nodded at Moose a couple feet away. ''Your boyfriend is waiting for you at the door. Don't keep him waiting.'' 

The diner's door opened and four Bulldogs walked in, taking a table. Joaquin smiled weakly at Kevin and excused himself to take his new customers's orders.  

With a heavy heart, Kevin joined Moose and the two left the diner.


End file.
